


Love Songs

by QueenoftheWorld23



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWorld23/pseuds/QueenoftheWorld23
Summary: I've shipped Beth and Daryl for a really long time now and I love reading all of the amazing stories everyone has been writing, but I needed more! I love music, and there are so many songs that fit perfectly with Beth and Daryl's love story! So this will be mostly one-shot based and each new story with have a specific theme song. Some will be AU! Hope you like it!





	1. Introduction

Introduction!!  
Hey guys, Nicole here! So I’ve shipped Beth and Daryl for a really long time now and I love reading all of the amazing stories everyone has been writing, but I needed more! I love music, and there are so many songs that fit perfectly with Beth and Daryl’s love story! So this will be mostly one-shot based and each new story with have a specific theme song. I will title the story the name of the song, and I will always put the artist and album at the beginning of the story!! Some of them will be AU while others will follow the show. Here are some of the songs that I have concrete stories for so far;  
• “All of Me” by John Legend on Love in the Future  
• “Apologize” by OneRepublic on Dreaming Out Loud  
• “Be Good” by Emily Kinney on Expired Love  
• “Bonfire Heart” by James Blunt on Bonfire Heart  
• “Counting Stars” cover by Hannah Trigwell on Cover Sessions, Vol. 2  
• “Doctor” by Emily Kinney on Expired Love  
• “Everlasting Arms” by Vampire Weekend on Modern Vampires of the City  
• “Everybody Wants to Rule the World” cover by Lorde on The Hunger Games: Catching Fire  
• “Explosions” by Ellie Goulding on Halcyon Days  
• “Home” cover by Jasmine Thompson on Bundle of Tantrums  
• “Human” by Christina Perri on Head or Heart  
• “I Will Wait” cover by Hannah Trigwell on Cover Sessions, Vol. 1  
• “Julie” by Emily Kinney on Expired Love  
• “Keep You” by Willd Belle on Isles  
• “La La La” cover by Jasmine Thompson on Bundle of Tantrums  
• “Latch featuring Same Smith” by Disclosure on Latch  
• “Let It Go” by Idina Menzel on Frozen  
• “Love Lost” by The Temper Trap on Conditions  
• “Once Upon a Dream” cover by Lana Del Rey on Once Upon a Dream  
• “Run” by Daughter on Smother  
• “Run” by Jasmine Thompson on Under the Willow Tree (EP)  
• “Shake It Out” by Florence & the Machine on Lungs  
• “Stay the Night featuring Hayley Williams” by Zedd on Stay the Night  
• “To Build a Home” by Cinematic Orchestra on Music From the Motion Picture Step Up Revolution  
I am completely open for suggestions on songs, so feel free the review and request songs! Let me know how I do!!  
Lots of Love,  
Nicole


	2. Explosions by Ellie Goulding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also a bit hard for me to write, because I had several different directions that I was thinking of going with this song, so I hope you like the one I choose! (It was one of the only ones that had a happy ending!) Before I start this story, I wanted to clarify something; I won’t follow all the songs word-for-word. Sometimes, the song will just be the theme. That being said, “Explosions” is the theme for this story! I hope you like it!!  
> Lots of Love,   
> Nicole

Daryl’s POV  
Getting out of Terminus was the hardest thing the group had been through, but not for Daryl. That was nothing compared to losing her. It had been 2 weeks since she was taken from him. 14 days, 336 hours, and 20160 seconds. He had never stopped counting. He didn’t know why he felt this way about the petite woman. He had never felt this way and it confused him to no end. The only thing he understood was that he had to find her.  
The group was currently setting up their camp for the night. Maggie and Glenn were setting up their tent, Rick and Michonne were helping Carl set up noise traps, Sasha and Bob were checking our supplies, and the new comers were getting a small fire started. Daryl was the only one not doing something. Up until this point, he had always had something to do or think about that helped him stay controlled. Now that they had no immediate obstacles, his mind was on overdrive. He was staring at his hands, sitting on the ground at the outskirts of their camp against the trunk of a large tree.  
Now he had time to think about her. He was thinking about the last place he saw her, which direction the car was going, what the car looked like, what she was wearing, he was planning how to find her. Daryl couldn’t think about her directly though. That caused his chest to tighten and his throat to close up. He couldn’t think of what could be happening to her. He would find her and protect her. He would never let her out of his sight again.  
“I’m going to walk the perimeter before we all settle down,” Glenn said to no one in particular. He took Maggie’s hand and they walked off into the surrounding forest. Daryl rolled his eyes. They were probably going out there to have “alone time”. He tuned everyone out as he went back to his silent planning, staring at the ground. He didn’t know how long they’d been gone, but he was startled out of his thoughts by crying and laughter. What’s going on now, he thought to himself a little annoyed.  
He finally looked up to see what everyone was going on about, and was struck dumb. Maggie was clinging to someone with strangely familiar blonde hair. They were both gushing at the sight of each other, while the rest of the group stood back with small smiles at the sisters. He couldn’t move. It was her, she was a mere 20 feet in front of him. And yet, he knew it couldn’t really be her. He hadn’t found her yet. Rick walked over to him and sat down.  
“Daryl, you need to say hello,” Rick said. Daryl shook his head as tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to spill over at the slightest movement.  
“I, I can’t,” Daryl said as he got up. He turned around and walked into the forest away from her as the tears finally fell.  
Beth’s POV  
She had to keep running. She had to get as far away from that place as possible. Her ankle screamed at her to stop, but she pushed through the pain. Tears streaked down her face as she ran.  
“I have to find him. I have to find Daryl!” she told herself, trying to reason with her body. In the end though, her body won. She tripped on a tree root and her legs gave out. Beth tried to push herself up, but her arms weren’t working. “NO!! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!!” she cried out in frustration. Her voice got quieter as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “I have to find Daryl…” she whispered as she passed out.  
“Beth...BETH!! BETH WAKE UP!!” someone screamed at her. Beth felt herself being shaken, but she couldn’t open her eyes. “Oh my God, Beth please wake up!! I need you!” It was Maggie, she knew it. She fought to open her eyes and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of her sister and Glenn kneeling over her. She couldn’t help but smile up at them even though it hurt like hell.  
“Oh thank God, Beth!! We have to take you back to camp!!” Maggie breathed out. They helped Beth up and started walking her back to camp. Beth was still in and out of consciousness on the way.  
“Oh! Is that Beth?” Michonne asked, running to meet the trio as they came into the light of the small fire. “I’m so glad your back!” she said hugging the small blonde tightly. Maggie couldn’t hold back her tears now as she waited for her sister to be released so she could hug her again.  
“Maggie, I missed you so much!” Beth cried as she latched onto her sister. She couldn’t believe that she had found her family. Energy surged through her as she looked around at all the familiar faces and found his. But, he turned and walked away. She immediately shut down. Who was she kidding; of course he wouldn’t want to see her. Seeing her probably brought up bad memories for him.  
Beth tried to ignore the pain of him leaving and focus on her happy reunion. She would make the best of this, no matter what.  
Three Days Later (Omniscient, but mostly Beth’s POV)  
Beth had been avoiding Daryl as much as possible, but it was in no way one-sided. He would practically run the opposite direction every time she came within 10 feet of him. She was slowly shutting down. Her nights were filled with horrible dreams of her time away from her family. No one had asked about what she went through yet, but Beth knew that Maggie saw her scars earlier when they were washing off the dirt and dried blood. She was scared that she would ask then, but Maggie had contained herself. Now they were all sitting around the campfire watching the flames eat the logs Carl and Daryl had found.  
“Beth…What happened to you,” Carl finally asked looking at her from across the fire. Beth was surprised to say the least. She thought for sure that Maggie would be the one to ask first, but here was Carl prying.  
Rick shot Carl a stern look and then looked back at Beth, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to sweet heart.” He then looked sideways at Daryl who was sitting next to him. His fists were clenched and he was staring daggers into the fire, but Rick could see the sadness in his eyes.  
“No, it’s OK Rick. I think I should talk about it, it might help,” Beth said taking a shaky breath. Maggie came to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Beth looked at her sister with a look of appreciation before she continued.  
“I guess I should start from the beginning,” she said looking down at her hands while they fiddled with her shirt. “Daryl and I were staying at this funeral home for a couple of nights. We were eating dinner one night when we heard the noise traps outside. Daryl and I thought it was this dog that had been trying to come in, but when he opened the door it was a small herd. He told me to run, so I did, but I didn’t want to…,” she paused taking a deep breath, she glanced up at Daryl and found him still focused on the fire. “When I got to the road, I waited for Daryl… I didn’t even see the car parked on the road. I heard a twig snap behind me and I was about to turn around, when I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me back into a body. I tried to get away, but he hit me on the head and I passed out.”  
“The next thing I know, I wake up with my hands tied to the frame of an old metal bed… He came in then… and…and…” Beth was shaking as she tried to steady her breath. Looking up she saw that everyone was tearing up at her story. Maggie choked back a sob as she pulled Beth into her tighter. Beth looked at Daryl again and saw that he was looking right at her. He had the most pained expression she had ever seen on his face as his eyes watered. Beth looked away, she was embarrassed. How could he care for her now that he knew she was broken. No one would want her.  
“After he left I got my extra knife out of my boot and waited for him to come back. When he did, I stabbed him. I ran out of the room, and went to go out, but there were others… They were asleep so I slipped out quietly. I’ve been running ever since…” Beth finished, letting out a breath and closing her eyes. Everyone was silent for a minute as they let what Beth had told them sink in. She had barely escaped her captors, but not before they had hurt her.  
“I think I’m going to go to bed now, if that’s ok,” Beth said, wanting to be alone. Maggie nodded her head and walked Beth to a tent and said good night. Beth was finally alone, and she cried herself to sleep.  
Daryl’s then Omniscient POV  
Daryl was furious. How could he let that happen to her. It was his fault that she was taken. He hadn’t protected her well enough, he could never be good enough for her. Daryl wouldn’t make that mistake again though.  
“I’ll take first watch,” Rick announced a while after Beth left the fire. Everyone nodded silently and headed to their tents. “Daryl, are you alright?” Rick asked hesitantly, noticing that Daryl hadn’t looked away from the tent Beth disappeared into since she left.  
“I should’a kept her safe. I ‘aint makin’ that mistake again.” Daryl said as he got up and walked over to Beth’s tent. He sat down with his back to the zipper opening. Daryl could hear her crying as she fell asleep and his heart broke with every quiet sob. He intended to stay up all night protecting her, but he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with her; her singing, her talking, her smiling, her angry, her running, her gone… He jolted awake.  
It was at least 7 in the morning when he woke up shaking. He needed Beth. Daryl Dixon needed Beth more than he needed air to breath. That’s when he heard what had woken him up; Beth, his sweet Beth, was crying and calling out his name from inside the tent. Daryl turned around and unzipped the tent climbed in and closed it again. Beth was thrashing around in a flimsy blanket, still asleep, as tears streaked down her face.  
“No, please don’t touch me….. No, it hurts!.... Help….Daryl!” Beth called out a little louder this time. Daryl, dropped to his knees and pulled her up into his lap holding her arms down at her sides.  
“Beth, sweet heart, you’re safe! I’m right here, it’s me, Daryl! It’s just a dream Princess! Wake up,” Daryl pleaded rocking her slightly. She stopped crying instantly and snuggled into Daryl’s chest.  
“mmm….. Daryl, is this really you?” Beth asked as she tilted her face up towards his. Her blue eyes were guarded, but Daryl could make out the raw hope behind it.  
“Yes, Princess, it’s really me,” he replied gazing down at her. A small smile broke out across her face, and Daryl couldn’t help but reciprocate it. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her heavenly scent. She giggled a little, and then he felt her arms wrap around his neck and she latched onto him as if her life depended on it. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt. He buried himself further in her long hair preparing himself for his admission.  
“You were right Beth, I’m missed you so much. I couldn’t even think straight. I woke up this morning and realized something; I need you Beth. More than I need food or water or-or… hell, I need you more than I need air to breath,” he plucked up the courage and sat back, wanting to look her in the eye when he told her. “I love you Bethany Greene,” Daryl was shaking slightly as he looked deep into her eyes, waiting for her to kick him out calling him a disgusting old redneck.  
Beth’s eyes welled up with tears as she listened to his confession. When she had first gotten to camp, she thought that he didn’t want to see her, that he didn’t want anyone to know that they had grown closer and she had felt lost. She could barely fall asleep thinking that Daryl didn’t want her, because she realized something also. She was in love with Daryl Dixon. He was the only reason that she made it away from those men. Looking into his eyes full of love, she couldn’t help but smile up at him.  
“I love you Daryl Dixon,” she said cupping his face in her hands. Daryl could finally breathe when she spoke. He couldn’t help it as a real, genuine smile spread across his face reaching his eyes. “Daryl, you’re the only reason that I survived those men.” Beth continued.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you soon enough,” Daryl said his smile fading as he remembered that it was his fault that she was kidnapped and raped. “I’ll never let anything happen to you again, I swear.” He gripped her waist tighter, pulling her closer.  
“Kiss me Daryl Dixon,” Beth whispered. Daryl could feel her breathe on his lips, as he leaned forward and watched her eyes slide closed. Their lips were centimeters apart and finally, Daryl closed his eyes and let their lips touch. They stayed unmoving for a second just relishing in the intimacy of the kiss. Then Daryl started moving his lips on Beth’s and she reciprocated, threading her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Daryl opened his mouth a ran his tongue along the seam of Beth’s lips silently asking for entrance. Beth opened her mouth and let out a breathy moaned as their tongues collided.  
Daryl’s couldn’t process anything other than Beth in that moment. When their tongues met, everything exploded within him, and he knew that he was meant to love Beth Greene. He shivered as she massaged his scalp pulling him closer to her.  
Beth twisted her body slightly so that she was now sitting in Daryl’s lap with her legs wrapped around his hips without disturbing their passionate kiss. She could feel his hardened erection strain against his pants all the way though her jeans. Beth had never wanted anything more in her life than Daryl in that one moment. She gasped slightly feeling him press against her center releasing his lips from hers. Daryl wasted no time in kissing along her jaw and then down her exposed throat to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Beth moaned again as she felt him suck on her pulse-point. Her hips grinded down on him out of their own accord as she threw her head back.  
Daryl groaned as Beth grinded down on his straining erection. He ran his fingers up her arms across her collarbone and down her sides barely brushing up against the side of her breasts and to her waist, gripping her hips and guiding her circular motions. Beth whimpered and moaned as she felt his fingers brush along her clothed body.  
“Daryl…. I need you,” she whispered breathily into his ear. Daryl’s erections twitched at her words and he grew impossibly harder. He ran his fingers under her tank top and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her nude upper half. Daryl leaned back to take in the sight of her; her bare breasts, nipples hard, moving sporadically with her breathe, all the way down to her toned stomach.  
Beth closed her eyes tightly as she felt him look at her. Even though that man had seen her, no one else had and Beth was incredibly self-conscious. She bit her lip trying to keep her arms from hiding her exposed skin. Then she felt Daryl brush his thumb over her lip.  
“Beth, you’re beautiful, and I love you,” Daryl said looking into her eyes as she opened them. He traced her jaw with his thumb and then down her neck. Then he slide his thumb down her chest until it brushed between her breasts. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly brought his hand around her left breast a cupped it gently, feeling her nipple against his palm. Beth moaned as he started to knead her breast. Then his other hand cupped her right breast and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her breathing speed up as she felt him tracing kisses down her neck and towards her chest. When she felt his lips encase her erect nipple, she arched her back and moaned his name.  
Daryl couldn’t get enough of her as he continued his assault on her nipples, licking, sucking, and kissing. After a while, he gently pushed her onto her back and trailed his kisses along her stomach. When he got to her naval, he looked up to see her watching him curiously. He smirked and put his tongue in her naval as she threw her head back and moaned.  
Beth couldn’t believe how erotic it was to watch Daryl tongue her belly button. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she threw her head back as her eyes rolled closed. She was completely lost in the feeling of Daryl Dixon as her worshiped her body. His mouth trailed down to the waist of her jeans as his hands undid the offending button and zipper. Beth lifted her hips as Daryl pulled her jeans down, trailing his fingers along the outside of her legs as he went. She shivered as he ran his fingers back up and to her knees.  
“Open your legs for me, Princess,” Daryl said, his voice hoarse with arousal. Beth moaned as she arched her back and spread her legs. Her toes curled as she felt his fingers gliding up the inside of her thighs, followed closely by his lips.  
Daryl’s dick was rock solid as he watched Beth in all her glory spread her legs for him. This amazing woman before him was giving herself to him, Daryl good-for-nothing-redneck Dixon. He traced his fingers up and down her center through her panties a couple times, watching her moan and hiss at the sensations that he was providing her. Finally, he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and slid them down her never-ending legs, tracking their path with his eyes.  
Beth felt the cold night air against her bare center and shivered. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see what Daryl was doing and was met with the erotic view of him staring at her bared kitten and licking his lips. Her inner muscles tightened at the sight, and Daryl must’ve seen because he looked up and met her hooded gaze with one of pure desire. His eyes were two shades darker than usual and she watched him with bated breath lean forward towards her center. Keeping eye contact, Daryl slid his tongue over the full length of her center causing Beth to throw her head back shouting out as her hips bucked towards his face.  
Daryl wasted no time in diving into her soaking wet folds. He circled his tongue around her hard clit and sucked on it as his right hand moved back up to her breasts. He had to use his left hand to keep Beth’s hips from bucking as he delved his tongue deep into her and lapped at her inner walls. She was the best thing he’d ever tasted and he wouldn’t ever get sick of her love juices dripping down his chin. He continued to make lover to her with his tongue until he felt her convulsing on his tongue. Beth screamed out his name as she squirted into his mouth and Daryl lapped up every last drop.  
“W-what was that?” Beth asked after her breathing had calmed back down. Daryl immediately realized that she had never had an orgasm before and was aggressively gratified that he had been the first to help her know true pleasure.  
“That was an orgasm, love,” he said in between kisses as he traveled back up her body, paying extra attention to her pert nipples as he passed them.  
“Oh… I thought only men had those. That was amazing,” she said blushing as she met his eyes when he was finally above her face again. He leaned down to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. “Daryl…. I need you inside me…. Now.”  
“I love you Beth,” Daryl said as he said as he quickly undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear off his legs throwing them haphazardly behind him. He took himself in his hand and ran his tip along the seam of her nether-lips. “Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?”  
“Yes Daryl. I love you and I want to feel you make love to me,” she said pulling his face down and crashing their lips together. Daryl immediately thrust into her wet folds and cursed under his breath as she gripped him like a vice. Beth screamed his name against his lips as he pull back to the tip and then slammed back in all the way to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she met him thrust for thrust with her hips. Daryl moaned her name as her walls clamped around him tighter. He leaned back, pulling her with him so they were back to Beth sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around him still. She started to grind down on him as they looked into each other’s eyes. Out of nowhere, Beth felt herself falling into oblivion for the second time as she convulsed in Daryl’s lap. How she managed to keep her eyes open and locked on his was a mystery to both of them. Feeling Beth cum around him sent Daryl over the edge and he shot stream after stream deep into her body, filling her with his hot seed. Daryl fell back, pulling Beth with him as they caught their breath.  
“That was amazingly perfect. I love you so much Daryl Dixon,” Daryl was on Cloud 9 as he listened to her words. He didn’t want to part with her body yet, so he pulled her close and he shifted onto his side with her still clinging to him tightly. As he drifted to sleep, her heard Beth’s angelic voice singing him asleep. Beth fell asleep feeling completely safe in Daryl’s arms and connected in every way.  
“Explosions, on the day that you wake up needing somebody. And you’ve learned it’s ok to be afraid, but it will never be the same again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did and which song out of the list in the introduction that you want next!! Also, I’m still taking suggestions for when I finish the list that I gave you already!!


	3. All of Me by John Legend

“All of Me” by John Legend on Love in the Future

“What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”

Daryl woke up to sun shining through the boarded up windows of the abandoned house they were staying in. He felt the warmth of Beth against his chest and sighed heavily knowing she was still in his arms. He loved everything about her; her spirit, her hope, her smart mouth, her eyes, her perfect body… everything. He just didn’t know how to say it to her.  
He ran his fingers along her arm thinking about how she drew him close to her to comfort both herself and him. He needed her and she was always willing to help him, except for when he was being an ornery old redneck. Then she’d put him in his place. He chuckled to himself remerging when she called bullshit on him at the moonshine cabin. That was the day that he realized that he needed her more than he needed air to breath.  
Just thinking about her made his thoughts all fuzzy. She had his thoughts spinning out of control with one smile and he loved it. Oh, how he would like to know what she was thinking, choosing him, a low-life good-for-nothing redneck. Being in love with Beth Greene was like riding the craziest roller coast in the world with a blind fold on. She had him reeling, but he knew that she would always catch him.  
“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”  
Daryl nuzzles her crazy hair and he drowns in her heavenly sent. She’s crazy for wanting him and he’s out of his mind for giving into his love.  
“Good morning,” Beth said, her voice still laced with sleep. He smiled and kissed along her neck and behind her ear. She shivered and ran her fingers along the arm that was still holding her in place against his muscular chest. 

“'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh”

“Beth…. I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Daryl says hiding in her hair waiting for her to respond.  
“And what would that be Mr. Dixon?” she asks playfully.  
“Beth…. I love everything about you…. All your perfect imperfections….. I love you, and I’ll give you my all if you give me yours,” he stumbled over his confession still hiding in Beth’s unruly hair. By the end of his confession, her eyes were watering. She slowly turned her body in his arms so she could look him in the eye.  
“Daryl Dixon, you’re my end and my beginning,” she said cupping his face and smiling sweetly. “This world we live in now is horrible and it seems like we’re always loosing someone or something, but with you, I’m always winning. Daryl, I will give you all of me for the rest of my life. I love you Daryl Dixon!” when she finished, she leaned forwards and kissed him showing him without words how much she really did love him.

“How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you”

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand pulled her closer to him. She lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and was granted access to her mouth. Their tongues danced until Beth pulled away leaning her forehead on his breathing hard. He was speechless at her beauty. Even when she cries she’s gorgeous he thinks to himself. She is the strongest person he knows. Even with the world beating down on her with every turn, she still remains hopeful and he can’t get enough of her.  
“Beth, I would give my life for you,” Daryl says pulling her tighter to him. He knew she would be his downfall and he was perfectly fine with it. He would gladly lay down his life to protect her.  
“You are my muse, Daryl. You’re the reason I singing all the time,” she says smiling at his and kissing his cheek. He knew they should get their day started, but she was so enticing. She was his worst distraction. He couldn’t help himself; she was like a song stuck in his head all the time.

“I give you all of me, And you give me all of you”


End file.
